Tigerstar's Story
by Kidzilla20
Summary: Before you read this is a story about MY OC Tigerstar or Tigerstripe. After a loss of mate her mother died in a battle when she was a kit and fathers missing how bad will her life get? Second story
1. Chapter 1

**I fail at writing, anyways sorry its short I really wanted to post this and I will be updating chapters soon but school and I dance so it takes time out of my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats**

* * *

"Hello Tigerstripe".  
A small tiger looking she cat looked towards the voice. "Yes" she replied.

A muscular dark brown tabby tom appeared from the darkness. Tigerstripe yowled with sadness as she saw him. Her eyes were brimming with tears when she looked at him. " Ashcloud we missed you" she purred.

"Tigerstripe I know but beware your leader is in trouble" Ashcloud said simply not giving any emotion to her.

Tigerstripe's eyes were in shock when she heard that.  
"Goodbye my love".

Tigerstripe woke up with out a sound when a familiar sent hit her. "BADGER"!

* * *

**Please comment and tell me what I should do better cause I fail at writing. This is my second story and I'm horrible at writing don't hate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay a second chapter to fail on**

**Tigerstripe: Kidzilla20 does not own warrior cats**

* * *

At once cats began to swarm around waking up from there deep slumber. "Petalnose go get Bellstar" Tigerstripe stated.

A small gray warrior with white spots nodded, she quickly dashed away to high light where the leaders den is. Only 2 badgers came this time Tigerstripe silently cried as the batted started when she noticed her apprentice looking ready for a fight. "Going somwhere are we Swiftpaw"?

Swiftpaw stopped and looked at her "why can't I battle"?

Tears formed in her eyes then Swiftpaw remembered her mate and how he died. "Sorry" he could barley get it out.

Tigerstripe shook her head "No I should let you battle just... Be carful out there".

Swiftpaw's eyes were in shock "but what if I die".

He saw her shiver "You won't your excellent at battling you won't die".

Swiftpaw's pelt was hot with embarrassment and ran ahead and nodded, she about to head after him when she remembered about her kits. She ran into the nursery and remembered the night 2 moons ago the day her life fell apart_ " hey mommy where's daddy" Amberkit asked in her high pitched voice._

_ "He's on a patrol my silly little mouse" Tigerstripe replied gently to her daughters._

_"Hey mom" Lightkit said "something smells different And weird"._

_ Tigerstripes eyes widen when she sniffed the air "The patrol is coming with a badger smell and one wounded cat"._

_ Tigerstripe heard the patrol and yowled as the wounded cats where explaining how they had to battle 3 badgers, but she focused one cat that layed __limp. "ASHCLOUD" She yowled running to his limp body._

_ The Petalpaw turned to her "I'm sorry he didn't make it"._

_ Tigerstripe put her face in his fur wishing that he would say "don't worry I'm with you". Bellstar walked up high light " All those who walks with light on their pelts come to high light for a clan meeting"._

_ Cats began to crowd around high light. "As you know our faithful deputy Ashcloud died in a badger attack so the new deputy will be... Tigerstripe"._

_"WHAT But I haven't had an apprentice yet and I'm a queen" Tigerstripe argued._

_ "When Swiftkit becomes an apprentice you can mentor him and I can nurse your 2 kits" A snowy white she cat said with pretty blue eyes._

_ "Thank you Blueeyes" Bellstar nodded " also Petalpaw you showed courage when you battled the badgers so do you promise to uphold the warrior code for all your life"._

_ The gray she cat looked stunned "Yes"._

_ "Then your warrior name shall be Petalnose" Bellstar said smiling._

_ "Petalnose Petalnoe Petalnose" the clan cheered._

_ Tigerstripe smiled this was going to be interesting.__  
_

* * *

_**Comment and tell me if you liked it **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi today I have a cliff hanger and also in the last chapter and the next in future sorry for the spelling errors. Also this is a Blueeyes story**

* * *

Blueeyes emerged from the dark shadows in the nursery, she could almost taste the blood of Tigerstripes kits on her claws.

_Blueeyes pelt felt hot when Foxfur approached her. "Hi" she said her voice not above a whisper._

_"Huh" Foxfur looked at her making her pelt feel as if it were out on fire._

_"Wanna go on a walk with me" Blueeyes looked at him with nervousness in her eyes._

_Foxfur smiled "sure"_

_She and Foxfur walked around the territory._

_"Foxfur" She looked at him in the eyes "I'm expecting your kits"._

_Foxfur looked at her with joyment in his eyes "That's great"!_

_Tears welled in Blueeyes eyes "so you don't hate me"_

_"What? Hate you I love you!" Foxfur said confused._

_Blueeyes smiled._

_ 3 MOONS LATER_

_"Hush little Swiftkit i'll be right back" Blueeyes cooed. Swiftkit simply nodded._

_" Foxfur why don't we take a walk?" she cooed to him._

_Foxfur's pelt felt hot "Sure" he cooed back to her._

_As they walked to Oak Ring (a circle of oak trees with a clearing in the middle) Blueeyes forced her self to make it look like she was having fun and a good time. "Oh sweetie, how about here" She said while sitting in the center of clearing._

_"Sure" Foxfur said smiling sweetly._

_Blueeyes smiled thinking to herself "man he has no idea". Blueeyes tackled him._

_"Wha- why Blueeyes are you-" Foxfur didnt finish what he had to say because she already landed the killing blow._

_"I hate you Foxfur, I WANT TO BE DEPUTY! It's all your fault so just you wait Swiftkit and Ashcloud will visit you in StarClan very soon._

_WHEN BLUEEYES COMES BACK TO HER CLAN WITH DEAD FOXFUR_

_Fake tears ran down Blueeyes cheeks as she carried her dead mate with her back to FireClan. Ashcloud was the first to look at her then gasped. "How" he demanded "did this happen"._

_"We were attacked by a badger" She lied and in the inside smiled, she drowned themselves with a badger sent "And it killed him"._

_2 MOONS LATER_

_She made way to the patrol creeping silently "I'll go ahead you stay here okay" Ashcloud told the patrol. Blueeyes smiled this was her chance. As Ashcloud went ahead into a clearing she pounced on him._

_"Wha-" he began then noticed who it was._

_"I knew it" He hissed. Blueeyes seemed surprise at that._

_" What do you mean" she hissed._

_" You killed your mate, I heard you ask to go on a walk with him". He snarled_

_"And...?" Blueeyes asked._

_"And that badger smell was from an old den"! He hissed._

_"Who cares your boring and going to be dead in five"._

_"four"._

_"three"._

_"two"._

_"one"._

_The limp body of Ashcloud layed still. "Now" Blueeyes said to herself "Just get my badger friends"._

"I still hate Tigerstripe stealing MY SPOT after all my hard work now SHE WILL feel pain" Blueeyes thought to herself. She was one paw step close to her Tigerstripes kits she lifted a claw but paw steps interrupted her plans.

* * *

**Hahahahaha cliff hanger and comment. ALSO I NEED OC'S SEND THEM IN IF YOU WANT**


End file.
